


Where We Belong

by star_otocinclus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_otocinclus/pseuds/star_otocinclus
Summary: The scene from Beyond where Spock gets delirious, except with a 'City On the Edge of Forever' twist.





	Where We Belong

“Spock!”

“Spock, wake up damn it!” fingers pulled at his eyelids, Spock was jerked out of his meditative state by rough digits unintentionally running over his meld points. He caught flashes of a racing and agitated mind. Spock focused on Doctor McCoy’s face whose eyes darted back and forth, examining him.

Spock lifted a hand and pushed Leonard’s arm away from his face, “I am entirely conscious, Doctor. I am simply contemplating the nature of mortality.”

He sighed softly, “Feelin’ philosophical, huh?” Leonard dropped down next to Spock, “Massive blood loss will do that to you.” He sighed again, louder.

Its true, Spock felt lightheaded and oddly prone to discussion, “You asked me why lieutenant Uhura and I parted ways. I became concerned, in the light of Vulcan’s demise, that I owed a debt of duty to my species.”

“… You thought you should be off makin’ little Vulcans. Yeah…” Leonard started nodding, “I can see how that had upset her.”

“I intended to discuss it with her further but I received some news which affected me unexpectedly.”

He looked at Spock, “What news?”

Spock blinked and turned to meet his eyes, “Ambassador Spock has died.”

“Oh, Spock, I’m so sorry.” Spock turned his head away, “I can’t imagine what that must feel like.”

Spock drew a deep breath in, “When you have lived as many lives as he… fear of death is illogical.”

“… Fear of death, is what keeps us alive.”

Spock looked at him again. “I want to live as he did. That is why I decided… to redirect my efforts and continue his work. On New Vulcan.”

Leonard turned a bit more, “You’re leaving Starfleet?” he paused, “What did Jim have to say about that?”

“I could not find the time, to tell him.”

“You know, it’s odd, before we left for this godforsaken rock, Jim told me he applied for the Vice Admiral’s position at Yorktown.” Spock gave an uncharacteristic huff. Leonard groaned, “Ya know, that’s where neither of you belong.”

“Where would you estimate we belong?”

“You? At his side, as if you’ve always been there and always will.”

Spock stared, dark, deep eyes locked to his, “A fascinating assessment, Leonard.” He chocked. Spock dropped his gaze to the floor again, shoulders drooped and silent tears falling.

“You love him, don’t you?” Leonard watched as Spock became more and more delirious, he started sniveling. Leonard reached forward and grabbed his shoulders as wet sobs wracked his chest. He had no clue what to do when faced with a crying Vulcan, so he did the human thing, and simply held him.


End file.
